Passing Notes Marauder Style
by moneymakestheworldgoround
Summary: Join James, Sirius, Remus and Peter for their note taking skills! :3 Slight JPLE when Prongs babbles on though ... sorry guys, on HIATUS. :
1. Chapter 1

**Passing Notes – Marauder Style**

**Chapter One**

James

_Sirius_

**Remus**

Peter

**_DURING HISTORY OF MAGIC_**

_Psst! What should we do for full moon?_

Um … when is it?

_God, Pete, you SUCK! _

**It's tomorrow.**

Right. I knew that.

_Sheesh. Look at Prongsie boy again._

The Beautiful Notes of James Potter DO NOT TOUCH OR YOU DIE:

Lily Evans

Mrs Potter

Mrs Lily Potter

Mrs Lily Evans-Potter

MRS LILY POTTER:)

She has beautiful hair I wouldn't have it any other way, she is my darling, I want her to be my girlfriend, I want to smooch her beautiful lips she is gorgeous

HEY!

**Sorry, Prongs, but you have heaps of grammar errors. For instance, 'she has beautiful red hair. I wouldn't have it any other way.' You really need to pay attention in class more!**

I do.

_Yeah, paying attention at Evans!_

How did you know?

_I have my ways._

**Which basically means he can read your mind. Plus, we're your best friends and notice that every class you do the same thing.**

And what is that?

_Duh._

**You look at Lily.**

Since when have YOU been on first name terms with her?!

**Since I became prefect.**

And when was that?

**Two years ago.**

I knew that!

**Sure.**

Um … has anyone noticed I haven't been saying anything?

…

**Pete – it's WRITE, not SAY. We're not exactly talking, are we?**

_Peter … why did you say that? You ruined a very captivating conversation._

…

**Sirius? Did you just say CAPTIVATING?**

_Well, yes, my dear sir. Remember your last dare? To read the dictionary without fall asleep and memorising everything in the 'c' category? Classy, eh?_

**I prefer the stupid Sirius.**

Sirius isn't stupid! All the girls chase him!

**snort. Sorry, but they chase Padfoot because they're stupid too.**

…

_PADFOOT YOU COCKY LITTLE COLLYWOBBLE! PAY ATTENTION!!!_

I am.

**God, Sirius, you ARE stupid. You can't call someone a 'collywobble'. There's no such word!**

_Yes there is._

**Well you must have a distinct type of brain damage then. It's called STUPIDITY. There's a word called COLLYWOBBLES, but not COLLYWOBBLE.**

_Whatever._

Um, guys? If you didn't notice, the bell rang.

**Crap. I forgot to take notes.**

…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**DURING TRANSFIGURATION**_

_Okay, Prongsie, my lad, let's play truth or dare._

I never say truth. Dare!

_Coolies. I dare you to not look at Lily Evans at all during this lesson._

But …!

_Haha, you can't do it!_

Yes I can!

…

**Wow. Did James just write he won't look at Lily at all during this lesson?!**

_Uh huh. I know. I should congratulate myself on this matter._

Okay, my turn. Moony, truth or dare?

**Dare.**

Okay, I dare you to … put your hand up in the air and say "I have nice buttocks."

**NO BLOOMING WAY.**

Haha, too late.

**Fine. You're gonna die later though.**

…

Wow, never thought you had it in you.

_What was that? Sounds like mumbling to me. _

**I can't believe that I, and that's I with a capital I – have detention!**

_Ah well, Moony, ask Pete now._

**Fine. Peter, truth or dare?**

…

_Hurry up Peter. Does it honestly take a minute to decide?_

Um … truth.

**So Peter …what's one of your most embarrassing moments?**

Do I really have to tell?

_Well DUH. Oh GOD PRONGS IS DOING THE DARE!!!_

**Ignore him, Pete. Yes, you do.**

Fine. Um … One day, I was picking my nose, well everyone does it –

…

**I haven't since the solemn age of 1.**

I don't.

_I will NEVER._

**I use a hanky.**

I use tissue.

_I use water._

…

O_kay_, what a waste of water.

**Shut up. Pete, go on.**

Um … alright. So as I was picking my nose, Stephanie Haxon Grace –

_That cute bimbo? Yeah? What happened?_

For your information, Padfoot, no girl is CUTE compared to Lily!

**And for YOUR information, Grace is an extremely stupid and dull and dim-witted nitwit who has a very mean personality. Did you know she is going out with three guys at once? **

_Yeah, and SO?_

God, Padfoot, shut UP. If Lily was like that, I would DIE.

**Guys, shut UP. Pete hasn't finished.**

Yeah, um, that's right. So, as she was walking past me, I sneezed –

_OMG. You didn't get any of your snot onto her?_

Um, yeah I did.

**So what did she do?**

She … slapped me.

_Oh dear. Hey, Prongs, don't even try to sneak glances at Evans._

I wasn't … HOW DID YOU KNOW?

_Please, Prongs, I know you._

Well, so does Moony. And Peter. And that girl in front of us. I mean, all the girls in the school. And so does the teachers. Like McGonagall. And –

**Speaking of McGonagall, she's coming!**

Oi. Pete, you should've told us you weren't finished with your iguana. We could have done it for you.

Um … sorry?

**Guys, really, do you think Pete's going to improve by letting you two do it for him all the time?**

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! Moony, that sounded WRONG, dude!_

As much as I hate to admit, Pad's right.

**Honestly, you guys REALLY have sick minds!**

Well, not me, more Pad. But Pete, your turn to ask Pads.

Um … okay. Truth or dare?

_Dare. DUH._

Um … any suggestions?

_Oi! You can't do that!_

Yes you can. If you think you're gonna be let off easiest 'coz Pete got you – no offence, Wormtail – think again!

_Pah._

**Well … how about we make him go and flatter Professor McGonagall?**

Um … HELLO MOONY? HE'S DONE THAT A HUNDRED TIMES ALREADY!

**Fine … fine … just a damn thought.**

I know! I should be bowed down and worshipped!

**What?**

Well, why don't we get him to do the OPPOSITE? It'd be soooooooooooo funny if he threw a rat – no offence Wormtail – at her!

**Um …? Shouldn't it be a dog?**

Uh … WHY?

_Yeah, huh? What's so bad about DOGS? They're HOT._

**I'm going to ignore that statement. Well, her animgaus form IS a cat, you know!**

But … you can't throw a DOG at her!

_Yeah, and as much as hate to say it, that's too mean. I mean … she IS a kind of cat._

**Yeah, you're right.**

…

OMFG. DID I JUST HEAR MOONY TELL PADS THAT HE'S RIGHT!?!?!?!?!

_THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Why?

…

Don't worry Pete. It was nothing.

Then why did Sirius just cough and mutter something?

He's got a cold.

Okay. Bye. Going to pee.

_See YOUS pplz._

So let's get back to thinking of a dare for Padfoot.

**Why don't we make him … I dunno. How many dares HAS he done?**

Dunno. How many times do we play truth or dare?

**A lot.**

Well, according to my calculations, a lot is a game per day, so therefore, um … I dunno. Let's just say … OH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ASK ME HOW MANY DARES HE'S DONE??

**I asked Pete too – oh wait.**

Well since Pete isn't in the room since he's out PEEING, I believe that I – 'because apparently Professor McGonagall doesn't trust Peter to get an injury without someone, so NATURALLY Pad got the job – am the only one who can actually answer you.

**James.**

What?

**Don't talk with those long sentences please. It's freaky.**

Now you know how it feels.

**I'm sorry.**

No need to be.

**Well, let's hurry up and decide what dare Pad's going to do.**

Let's make him fart.

**Alright. Especially with all these girls in here. He needs to wallow down some bit.**

I'll do the spell?

**If you want. **

But if I know him, he won't come back.

**Uh huh, but fortunately but you, this is a double period session, so he has to.**

So … what ARE we supposed to be doing.

**Copy down the stuff on the board and transform the iguana into a duplicate of a human.**

But we already did that!

**Not the notes.**

Yes I did.

**Really?**

Yes.

**HOW?**

I used my wand.

**Oh.**

GOODY! Pad's back.

_Yo! My wonderful friends … did you miss me?_

Yes.

**No.**

_I'm touched._

**In the head.**

_Well, that too._

Pete … we've thought of a dare.

Really? What is it?

He's going to fart.

…

That's brilliant!! 

_That's lame._

Yeah, but with all the girls in the room …

_Crap._

**Haha. Blame it on Prongs.**

_I blame it on you, Prongs._

…

**Well, not exactly necessary to write that, but let us commence.**

_Do I get to say it before I do it?_

Yes. You must say: "I AM GOING TO FART AND LET OUT A HUGE WHOPPER. HAHA!!!!!! MINNIE, TAKE A SMELL OF THIS!"

_Um … okay. Do I get to blame it on you guys?_

No.

_Oh. Okay._

Well … Moony, we're all in detention with you now! Do you feel happy?

**Not really. **

_AND WHY IS THAT?_

**Well. For one, you're always in detention.**

Good point.

_Yeah._

Am I in deten-tian too?

…

Um … Pete.

_We couldn't help noticing …_

**That you wrote 'detention' wrong.**

Is that bad?

…

Thank god for the bell.

_Yeah._

**Yup.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Passing Notes – Marauder Style**

**Chapter Two **

Here is the next chapter! Enjoy, read and REVIEW:) Also, I mean no disrespect to Christians or Catholics who get insulted when I write stuff like 'OMG' and God and Lordy and stuff.

James

_Sirius_

**Remus**

Peter

_**DURING DETENTION**_

Honestly.

_I know. This is stupid._

**This reeks of unfairness.**

What does 'reeks' mean?

_I'm going to ignore what you said, Wormtail – it's for your own good._

**Well, this is kind of annoying, isn't it?**

That's the understatement of the century.

What happened?

**Where were you Peter??!**

Here.

**THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION?!**

_Because he was asleep, Moony DUH._

Yeah ...

McGonagall is EVIL.

Why?

Duh.

_In other words, my dear rat, SHE IS THE REASON WHY WE CANNOT TALK AND HAVE TO CORRESPOND USING PAPER, FINGERS AND PAINT!_

**You forgot that she also put us in detention? And you used a 'big' word. Congratulations.**

_Pah. We're always in detention. Who cares? Wait ... did you say something about me using a 'big' word?_

**Yes I did.**

_And what did I say?_

**Correspond.**

_Pah. I knew that word since ... I dunno. 7 or 8 maybe._

**Well, you sure act stupid enough to hide your supreme intelligence that is definitely not part of YOU.**

What did you say?

Say that again.

_That's harsh._

Sheesh, Padfoot, you're smart!

_OMG YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM ... **SMART**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**I think the world has turned upside down.**

Why?

Well, looking for a change of subject, I don't think she expected us to use paint and write with our fingers on the floor and walls.

**That was an interesting comment.**

Eh?

_Honestly, Prongsie boy! Minnie is really cool. She obviously knew we were gonna do something ... well, not correct in detention, so she decided to let us have fun!_

Wow.

**Oh dear.**

What?

**Um, sorry to burst your bubble, Padfoot, but you ... are most certainly wrong.**

Really? I thought that was quite a good answer!

What said who?

**Really, Peter. Even in your befuddled state you **_still write 'what said who'!! It's 'who said what' anyway! _

**Um ... Padfoot, I would really appreciate it if you didn't finish what I'm writing!**

_Sorry Moony, being smart is hard to control._

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! DID THE WORLD JUST END!???????????????

**Apparently not. But PADFOOT ADMITTING HIMSELF AS SMART??????????**

Don't even say it.

_OI YOU BLUBBERING LARRIKINS!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT YOUR DISGUSTINGLY SMALL AND SMELLY AND TOILET-BOWL-LIKE MOUTHS RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SHOVE THIS PAINT INTO IT!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP LAUGHING YOU MANIACS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

God. I CAN'T STOP LAUGHI

**You can't even finish your sentence but ThEn, I can't eith**

Um ... why are you two laughing and why is Sirius staring so weirdly at you?

I've stopped laughing.

**No offence, Pete, but sometimes, your comments make me very sad.**

_Thanks Wormtail! Yes, you're very stupid, but in a good way._

... Um ... Thanks?

Hey, what are we supposed to be doing for detention anyway?

**Painting the room.**

_Well, we kinda did, haha._

**And that, my friend, is when the stupidity kicks in.**

_That's not being stupid, that's when my humour comes in!_

Padfoot, stop pouting.

_I wasn't._

Of course you weren't.

**Cough cough.**

Are you sick, Remus?

**No.**

Oh. But ... why did you cough?

**Don't worry, Pete. It was nothing.**

_Anyway, we DID kinda paint it._

**In a way ...**

Well, now we have to make it look good:)

_Um ... Prongs? You like painting?_

In a way ...

**I hope you don't mean finger painting.**

How did you guess?

_Okay ... no – PRONGS YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO THAT –_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_HOW DARE YOU RUN PAINT OVER MY BEAUTIFUL MESSAGES!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Me or Prongs?**

_Prongs ...!_

I'm getting scared. Really. I am. ARGH!!!!!!!!!! DON'T PUNCH ME!!!!!!! GOD, YOU'RE BEATER FOR GOD'S SAKE, USE IT ON THE PITCH, NOT ON ME!!!!!!

**Er, Padfoot, don't twitch your eye like that. Really. It's not a good look.**

_SHUT UP YOU MANGLED BABOON._

Oh crap. McGonagall –

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_DURING POTIONS_**

_I hate you Prongs. Sniff._

I hate you Padfoot. Grrr.

**I hate you both. Now shut up.**

I don't hate you guys though.

**Oh crap!!! Prongs, Padfoot, DID YOU PUT BOOMSLANG SKIN IN???**

_No._

No.

**THEN WHO DID?**

Me?

**We're blaming you for this. DUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

How'd ja like it, peeps? review plz!


End file.
